King's Queen
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: When a clansman changes clan, their loose their old aura and adopt a new one. But not Saruhiko. A few weeks after the death of the Red King, he is contacted by someone who is like him.


Young girl was watching as her target was arguing yet again. He was quarreling with auburn haired skateboarder from rival clan. She knew they fought quite often, but after the death of Suoh Mikoto in the winter, their clashes became more violent.

Finally auburn boy's clansmen dragged him away. Her target, taller black haired boy, glared and started walking through the busy street.

The girl, seeing her chance, followed him. She saw him enter an alley. She grinned as this was perfect chance for her to make contact with him. She quickly entered the alley, only to see him few feet away, leaning on the wall, his face crunched in anger.

"Saru…" she started, but suddenly he let out a pained scream, red and blue aura flashing around him.

"Shit," called out the girl.

Immediately she jumped towards him, smoky black aura engulfing her hand. She quickly shot her hand to touch him and pushed her aura into him, to stop the seizure he was having. Instantly the red and blue disappeared.

The girl let out breath she was holding in a relieved sigh.

"Sorry," she said to the now frozen figure in front of her, "I didn't think this was going to happen to you of all people… But you will feel much better when you wake up."

The girl sighed and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. The past week was stressful. She didn't meant for this to happen. But as it was, Fushimi Saruhiko experienced Aura Clash and she panicked and accidentally used too much of her aura. So the result was that the blue clansman was still unconscious even after ten days.

She closed her eyes and remembered how this all started:

 _It all happened a bit fast and chaotic. They knew of knew that there was new colorless king, they felt his choosing from the Dresden Slate, but they didn't know who it was, or what was planning. He or she didn't came out yet. And nobody from clan found him either._

 _And suddenly they heard of murdering their clansman, Totsuka Tatara, and that was when it all went to ashes._

 _From then on it was like contest on who will find out what was really happening first. Unfortunately it all ended up in big fight on a school ground, where the red and blue clans clashed and Silver and Colorless Kings were revealed._

 _The girl stood behind her leader, her Queen. They were overlooking fight between Red and Blue King._

 _"_ _You know," she said nervously, "One of the blue clansmen has two auras… They are all here, I could…"_

 _"_ _Not know," said the Queen, "We are a bit busy right now."_

 _"_ _Of course my Queen," the girl nodded and took a step back._

 _Just then another piece of the red Damocles Sword fall out._

 _"_ _We can't wait any longer," whispered the Queen._

 _Then she took her bow and arrow, pulled the string and aimed at the red King. Black aura engulfs the arrow and the queen waits for the perfect moment to kill Suoh Mikoto._

 _But then she noticed the blue Kings determination. So she lowered her weapon._

 _"_ _My Queen?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _Don't do anything, we will just observe," said the Queen._

 _The girl nodded and looked at the fight._

The room entered a tall man with black hair with blue streaks.

"Still nothing Akira?" he asked.

The girl, Akira, bit her lip and shook her head.

"No Hiroki, not a move," she sighed.

"Well, I told you not to go," Hiroki said.

Akira glared, "I had to do this. He was my…"

"Was," Hiroki interrupted her, "Remember what happened. And that's why you should have let me take care of that."

Then he patted Akira's bleached blond hair, but she swatted his hand away.

Hiroki stared at her for a second, and then he let out hollow laugh and walked out.

Akira glanced at the door, but didn't go after Hiroki. She was pissed at him. She didn't need to be reminded so many times that she screwed up.

She reached out, to push away some strands of hair from Fushimi Saruhiko's forehead, when suddenly his hand clasped around her wrist.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull her hand away.

Saruhiko blinked a few times, unsure of what happened. His body few hot and cold and heavy at the same time. His vision was blurry and blinking wasn't helping.

"Good morning lazy daisy," he heard female voice.

"Ghh, what happened," he mumbled.

"Just a little accident," said the voice and then his glasses appeared in front of his face.

Saruhiko let go of the wrist he just now noticed he was holding, took his glasses and slowly sat up, putting his glasses on his nose. Then he looked around, taking in the unknown surroundings, until his eyes fell on the owner of the voices. And then he froze.

"YOU!" he exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, Saru," Akira smiled.

"But… how the hell?!" Saruhiko confused. He must be dead. Otherwise he wouldn't see ghost.

"Let's say I got an offer that was hard to refuse…" shrugged Akira.

"An offer…" Saruhiko repeated and then snapped, lounging at Akira, "You fucking bitch…"

However as he was about grasp at her neck, she disappeared in a black mist and reappeared on the other side of his bed, grabbing his hands.

"Calm down," Akira said, "Fine, it was not nice to pretend to be dead, but you are not angel either."

"What do you mean?" Saruhiko scowled.

"Look," Akira sighed, "I brought you here, because this time, I have an offer for you." To emphasize her word, she jabbed her finger into Saruhiko's chest.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about?" Saruhiko growled.

"Do I have you attention now? Good," Akira smirked, "You know about kings, and clansmen, scientists called them alphas and betas, blah blah blah…"

Saruhiko nodded and Akira continued, "But there is third, lesser known, type: omegas. The reason nobody knows about them is because of how clans and auras work. Normally when defects from one clan and joins another, his original aura fades away and he is left with only the new aura."

Saruhiko tsked, already guessing where this was going.

"Well omegas differ from other betas, because they have ability to retain their old aura as well as the new one," said Akira, "And that's why you are here."

"I thought the only one who knew is Mi-… how did you find out?!" Saruhiko barked, "And where is here anyway?"

"I was getting to that you stupid monkey!" Akira glared, "Well… Welcome to the headquarters of Shadow, the eighth omega clan."

Saruhiko stared at her as if she had two heads.

"You gotta be kidding me," he tsked and looked away.

"What?" Akira frowned.

"Do you have any idea how perverted that sounds?" Saruhiko rolled his eyes.

Akira blinked in confusion. Then a horrified look appeared on her face.

"Not like that you asshole!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, and how do you know how I meant it?" Saruhiko smirked.

Akira's face got red, both in embarrassment and anger. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that fucking smirk from his arrogant face.

"And to think, I wanted you to join," Akira crossed her arms on her chest.

"Gee, I am already considered traitor, why not be a double traitor, right?" Saruhiko said sarcastically, "Thanks, but no thanks…"

Akira sighed, "You don't have to be…"

"What do you mean?" Saruhiko frowned.

"Shadow works a bit differently," Akira started to explain, "The other seven clans mostly work on their own, each having their own king and clansmen… However those who are invited to Shadow already have two auras, meaning they were clansmen in two clans… they know inner working of those clans. One of our tasks is to try to… balance out seven clans. To watch them and at least try to get them to communicate. And for that we need someone on the inside. You can become part of Shadow and still remain in blue clan. We have someone like that in almost every clan."

Saruhiko watched her with narrowed eyes, contemplating who those spies, because that's what they were, could be.

"You know, Totsuka-san was a Shadow clansman," Akira said with a small smile, "But with what happened, nobody could tell what was happening. There is still another guy, you probably don't remember him, but he was too confused by Mikoto's actions, so we didn't know how to respond until it was too late."

Saruhiko couldn't hide surprise. Totsuka Tatara was a traitor? The Totsuka Tatara, who was practically Suoh Mikoto's little brother, was member of another clan? Was this some joke? It had to be.

"In case you are wondering, he was first member of Golden Clan and when he met Mikoto-san, he became one of his first Red Clansmen," Akira grinned.

"Let's say I believe you," Saruhiko said slowly, "What is in it for me?"

Akira sighed, "Ever the egoistical one, aren't you? You didn't change at all… Well you join the Shadow Clan, you get Black aura and you can go on with your life in Blue Clan like you did till now. With the only difference that at least from time to time you write me how is it going in there. Especially…"

"Especially..?" Saruhiko pressed.

"Especially if you see that Blue King's Damocles Sword starts to deteriorate," Akira sighed, "Because our main duty is… to kill a King."


End file.
